new_helms_battlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo
“I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” ~Mewtwo Summary Mewtwo is a Psychic Type Legendary Pokémon born of unnatural circumstances. Despite their being several canons of this Pokémon, it generally has the consistent backstory of being a clone. Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon was considered a mythical and rare Pokémon. One day in July, the criminal syndicate known as Team Rocket had obtained some of Mew's DNA being an eyelash. With plans of making the ultimate Pokémon, the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, hired a group of scientists. Among these scientists were the Cinnabar Island gym leader, Blaine, and the Lavender Town elder, Mr. Fuji who was known as Dr. Fuji in earlier days. While they did succeed in their goal, Mewtwo lacked a compassionate heart while lead it to be vengeful, truculent, and hateful. Mewtwo was not able to be able stopped, so it had used it's full throttle psychic powers to destroy the lab it was built and killed most of the scientists in it. Mewtwo would then flee the wreckage and conceal itself from humanity. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly 6-B | High 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | Low 5-B, possibly 4-B | 5-B | High 4-C Name: '''Mewtwo '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: '''Genderless, although usually referred to as male '''Age: Around 20 years old Classification: '''Legendary Pokémon, Genetic Pokémon, Pokémon, The Ultimate Lifeform, World's Most Powerful Pokémon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Memory Manipulation, Storm Creation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (In the first movie, Mewtwo took control of Nurse Joy's mind and wiped the memories of everyone involved), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Aura, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Proficiency in fighting with spoons and crescent blades of psychic energy, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Unnerve Ability), Precognition, Power Mimicry, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Petrification and resistance to it (Didn't petrify in his collision with Darkrai or when hit by Mew's attacks), Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can shut down a move before it's used, can prevent the most recent move used from being used for some time, etc.), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves, Resistance Negation (For Psychic moves), Attack Reflection, Can guarantee critical hits, Homing Attacks. | Martial Arts, Body Control/Elasticity as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y as well as an Immunity to being put to sleep. Loses Psychic Type resistance as Mega Mewtwo X but gains resistance to Rock Type moves. | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in its Shadow Mewtwo form. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Was able to create a hurricane in the first movie rather casually), possibly Country level (Was created to be the most powerful Pokémon meaning it should be near or above the Legendary Birds who managed to match Lugia's power. Has beaten Articuno before with just one Shadow Ball) | Multi-Continent level (Dueled evenly with Deoxys and impaled it in the core who was able to battle Rayquaza. Rayquaza is on par with Groudon who can expand and raise continents), possibly Planet level (Deoxys was able to control Grand Meteor Delta which was stated to be able to destroy the world, and the feat was calculated to be at planetary level of destruction) | At least Multi-Continent level '''(Was able to hold its own against Zygarde in the manga who is on par with the Ultimate Weapon which can output this much energy), possibly '''Planet level (Should logically be superior to its possible peak self in this form) | Small Planet level via this calc (About 1.67 zettatons), possibly Solar System level (Made a stadium where stars were present that was calced at this) | Planet level (Based on this calc) | Large Star level (Is on par with Mew who created a dimension that contains a sun for deceased Pokémon with hatred in their hearts of humans) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually reacted to Magneton's thunderbolt whose attacks as a Magnemite can attack at these speeds), possibly Faster Than Light (Was capable of avoiding Signal Beam from Genesect which is described as a beam of light) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to catch Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam before it hit Blaine) | Sub-Relativistic (Was able to keep up with Zygarde who moves this fast), possibly Faster Than Light+ (Was calculated to move this fast when avoiding Genesect's Signal Beam) | Sub-Relativistic via this calc (Mach 12404) | Sub-Relativistic, possibly Faster Than Light+ (Should be comparable to it's canon counterpart) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Country Class '''(Its attacks land with this impact) | '''Multi-Continent Class (Hits with its spoon with this strength), possibly Planet Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class | S'mall Planet Class', possibly Solar System '''| '''Unknown | Unknown Durability: '''At least Mountain level''' (Was able to get right back after Mew used Barrier to make Mewtwo's Shadow Ball strike himself), possibly Country level (When battling Articuno, the damage it sustained from its Blizzard was minute) | Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet Class (Was able to take a Psycho Boost from Deoxys) | Multi-Continent level (Was capable of tanking hits from Zygarde), possibly Planet Class | Small Planet level, possibly Solar System level | Planet level | Large Star level Stamina: '''Extremely high (It was able to fight against Mew and other formidable Pokémon for a while, capable of using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion) '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Planetary and possibly Interstellar as Shadow Mewtwo. Stellar in Magical Journey. '''Standard Equipment: '''Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y (Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve) '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Recreated and improved the cloning technology invented by team rocket to clone various Pokémon) '''Weaknesses: '''Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves | Same as base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy Type moves | None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Unnerve: Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. * Life Force: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokemon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. * Insomnia: Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. * Steadfast: Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. * Psystrike: Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. * Laser Focus: Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. * Psywave: Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. * Confusion: Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. * Disable: Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. * Safeguard: Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Swift: Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. * Future Sight: Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect. * Psych Up: Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. * Miracle Eye: This move allows Mewtwo to hit Dark Types with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. * Psycho Cut: Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Power Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and specia attack with the opponent. * Guard Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. * Recover: Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Psychic: Mewtwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Barrier: Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Mewtwo as long as it's active. * Aura Sphere: Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Mist: Mewtwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. * Amnesia: Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. * Hyper Beam: Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. * Counter: Mewtwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Shadow Ball: Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. * Protect: Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. * Psychic Erase: A move from the TCG where Mewtwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. * Juxtapose: A move from the TCG where Mewtwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless on whether or not either had damage in the first place, or if it would defeat either one of them. Key: Base (Anime/Movies) | Base (Manga) | Mega Evolutions | Shadow Mewtwo | Mega Evolutions (Super Mystery Dungeon) | Magical Journey (Spinoff Manga) Note 1: This composite profile covers all the game versions of Mewtwo, its Mega Evolutions in the canon games, Pokémon Adventures manga and Magical Journey manga, Shadow Mewtwo from Pokkén Tournament, and Mega Mewtwo X & Y from Super Mystery Dungeon. Note 2: The reason why Mewtwo has a different key for the Manga and the Anime is due to feats shown across the different mediums. Most Legendary Pokemon should be on par with their alternate universe selves which would explain the manga rating for Mewtwo, but it has shown a different level of consistency in the Manga compared to other mediums which is why it warranted. However, this would be negated if you were to include a composite Mewtwo. Note 3: Whether or not Mewtwo's lighspeed dodging feats are legitimate are not is questionable because they share some properties of light, but they can be argued against to not be in the same category as light attacks. At the moment, they are just listed as "possibly" speeds due to the uncertainty of their nature. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Complete Profiles